


I Care About Her

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the unseen conversation between Alison and Shana before Shana finds Emily the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Care About Her

Shana had been surprised when she found a note stuck in her locker. She instantly knew who it was from, because there only one person who would be able to actually get the note into one of her textbooks. Alison was pretty impressive. She always was.

Alison wanted to meet Shana in the woods, which was typical of Alison.

It was also typical of Alison to let Shana show up first. When Alison could see that Shana was alone, she would appear. Each time they met up, Alison looked increasingly anxious.

“Thank you for meeting me,” Alison said in a hushed and quick voice.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

Alison motioned Shana to sit on a rock with her. When they both sat, Alison looked over her shoulder, then back at Shana.

“I need you to do something for me,” Alison whispered.

“You usually do when you ask me to meet you,” Shana pointed out with some humor.

Alison didn’t smile. “Go ahead.”

A softness that Shana had never seen before crossed Alison’s face.

“I want to see Emily.”

“Emily Fields? Why?”

The softness had disappeared and was replaced with Alison’s usual haughtiness. “I don’t really think that’s your business.”

“Okay, okay. When do you want to see her?”

Alison reached into her jacket and handed Shana a note with the time and location.

“Also, she’s not going to believe you,” Alison said. “I know what she’s going to ask you about, to prove you’ve spoken to me.”

“How do you know?”

Alison smiled gently. “I just know.”

“So what is she going to ask?”

The small smile on Alison’s face fell somewhat. “A while ago I saved Emily from a barn. She had been trapped inside with a car running, so the carbon monoxide filled the place up. I had to do something.”

“That was pretty risky, Ali.”

Alison gave Shana a classic “no shit Sherlock” glare before continuing.

“I also had to wait a little bit, to be sure A wasn’t still around. When I got inside Emily had passed out so I dragged her out. I had been planning on leaving after I got her out, but…” Alison swallowed. “I had to be sure she was okay, so I waited until she woke up.” Alison paused a moment and Shana didn’t say anything. Seeing Alison in a moment of weakness was strange. Even at three years old, Alison was always very sure of herself.

“When she woke up I told her that she always my favorite of the girls. I didn’t dislike the other girls but there something about Emily. Anyway, I also told her that I missed her the most. And I gave her an option to come with me. I only said that because I knew she was about to pass out again. I would have loved her to come with me, but it would have been selfish.”

Shana stared at Alison, who wasn’t looking at her; Shana had never heard Alison admit an act of hers own was selfish. Shana briefly wondered if Alison was sick.

“Is that all?” Shana asked.

Alison took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly. She took her head.

“That was all I said to her, but, there was something else.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was starting to fall unconscious but I knew she was still awake.” Alison looked right into Shana’s eyes. “I kissed her.”

Shana raised her eyebrows at Alison. “On the lips?”

Alison looked away and nodded tersely. Shana couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Alison’s cheeks were red. That was either blushing or Alison was getting irritated with Shana. Shana had a question in her mind and she wasn’t sure when she would see Alison again, so she decided to give it a shot.  
  
“Ali, are you in love with Emily?”

Alison’s eyes trailed over to a spot on the rock they were sitting on but before Shana could see what she was looking at, Alison stood up very suddenly.

“Find Emily as quickly as you can, okay?”

Shana stood up too and nodded at Alison. She knew getting an answer out of Alison was a longshot.

“Yeah, of course.”

Alison started walked away, but she stopped and looked over her should at Shana.

“I care about Emily, let’s leave it at that.”

Alison’s face seemed to be in conflict as she turned around, but Shana could see a small smile before Alison disappeared into the woods.


End file.
